uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Statements
and Maria using Purple Statements in the original PC game]] are first introduced in the 8th game, Twilight of the Golden Witch, ''as part of Bernkastel's murder mystery game. The statements possess the same standing as the Red Truth, and can be used by any character. They are however different from the Red Truth in that a culprit can lie while using them. Purple statements are also used by Beatrice to set up a choice for Ange at the very end of the episode. The spin-off manga ''Forgery of the Purple Logic also makes use of these statements. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch *Gohda: The dining hall was locked up. *Kumasawa: That's when I arrived. *Gohda: I unlocked the door with a master key *Kumasawa: Eva-sama, Hideyoshi-sama, Rudolf-sama, Kyrie-sama, Rosa-sama ,and Genji-san, six people in all, were lying there, covered in blood... *Krauss: Everyone gathered in the dining hall. *Shannon: Each of the children confirmed the deaths of their own parents... *Kanon: Doctor Nanjo and I confirmed that Genji-sama was dead. *Nanjo: No one is going to mistakenly confirm a death, even those other than myself. *Maria: It looks like all of the victims died instantly. *Krauss: After inspecting the interior of the dining hall, we determined that all of the doors and windows had been locked, making it a closed room. *Battler: And nothing suspicious was found in the dining hall. *George: Of course, there was no one hiding in the dining hall either. *Krauss: Naturally. All of us are here right now. It's clear that no one is hiding. *Natsuhi: To guard against trouble later on, we destroyed Genji's master key. *Gohda: Madam's room was locked! *Shannon: After getting everyone's permission, I unlocked the door... *Kanon: Krauss-sama and Natsuhi-sama lay sprawled on the floor inside the room. *Battler: Doctor Nanjo checked their pulse. Then, he announced that the two of them had died instantly. *Nanjo: I confirmed both of their deaths. There can be no doubt that they died instantly. *Jessica: In the end, I found that the windows and doors had all been locked, making it a closed room. *Shannon: All of us servants were together the whole time. *Kanon: All of us servants can prove an alibi for all of the other servants. *Maria: We put packing tape all over the outside of the doors and windows, sealing them! *Jessica: We made sure that no one would be able to enter or leave until the police arrived! *Battler: We also sealed the dining room in the same way. *Nanjo: We also sealed the mansion itself, and all of us took refuge in the guesthouse. *Jessica: George nii-san got upset, so we all went outside to look for them. *George: I prayed she was still alive. However, I was forced to acknowledge that she was dead... *Nanjo: I also examined her and confirmed her death. *Gohda: So, not one of us has an alibi...! *Jessica: At the very least, George nii-san couldn't possible have killed Shannon. *Battler: To turn it around, ...anyone other than George-aniki could have killed her. *Gohda: To prevent the culprit from using it for any mischief, we destroyed the master key Shannon-san had on the spot. *Nanjo: In both Gohda-san's and Kumasawa-san's cases, such wounds would have resulted in instant deaths, I believe. *Jessica: Gohda-san and Kumasawa-san are both dead! *Battler: Once again, none of us has an alibi. *Jessica: All of us... in other words, the four cousins and Doctor Nanjo couldn't have killed Gohda-san and Kumasawa-san. *George: I guessed someone might have snuck in, so I checked around, but the guesthouse was still completely locked up. *Battler: No master keys exist anymore except the two keys on the two people who lie dead here. *Jessica: H-he's dead... He's been killed...! *George: Even I...can say for sure that this was an instant death... *Maria: Everything is locked up perfectly. *Jessica: Judging by the circumstances, Maria, Battler, George nii-san and I all couldn't have killed Doctor Nanjo! *George: In the first place, no one could kill Doctor Nanjo inside the guesthouse! *Battler: Simply put, this is proof that Doctor Nanjo didn't leave the guesthouse...! *George: Poor Jessica-chan... She probably died instantly. *Maria: There's no way anyone could live through this. *Battler: The three of us were together the whole time! George-aniki, Maria and I couldn't have killed Jessica! *Maria: The three of us couldn't have killed Jessica. *George: Maria-chan couldn't kill anyone. *Maria: George onii-chan couldn't kill an adult. He could kill a kid though. *The witch held out her left hand, bringing it close to Ange's face. *The witch slowly opened her right fist... Forgery of the Purple Logic'' *Erika: The deceased are Kinzo-san, Krauss-san, Genji-san, Kumasawa-san, Gohda-san, Kanon-san? *George: We can't leave the island until the storm stops. *Erika: It's hard to imagine that a cook like Gohda will be eating with the others. *Erika: As I thought.During the crime, there was someone else other than the victims in the study. *Erika: And the person was a female *Erika: All the master keys are taken away. *Erika: All the sacrifices died immediately right? *Nanjo: Even if it is not me doing the check, no one will mistake the corpses. *Erika: Kanon-san is already dead. *Erika: Sealing the door with duct tape *Erika: It is impossible to remove or reuse the duct tape without leaving a mark *Erika: As long as the seal is not damaged, it is impossible to enter or leave until the police arrive. *Battler: It is impossible to enter or leave the closed room without damaging the seal. *Rosa: I found it on the table of the dining room after I returned from checking the rose with Maria. *Rudolf: We could not find any of the servants and the dinner had not started, therefore everyone went to the study to check. *Rudolf: Dad and the rest were definitely killed. *Kyrie: I also went to check but I could not find any murder weapon nor any suspicious item in the study. *Kyrie: Of course there was also no one hiding in the study. *Erika: Because the door uses auto lock, the study cannot be counted as a closed room. *Natsuhi: We 18 are the only ones in the island. *Kyrie: Thinking of the motive might just be a waste of time. *Natsuhi: I had a headache and was resting in my room. *Kyrie: Likewise, I also do not have an alibi. *Kyrie: I was with Rudolf-san but couples can make up an alibi of any kind for each other. *Eva: ...Okay. Me and my husband also do not have an alibi *Eva: It seems that neither Rosa nor Maria-chan have any alibi too. *Battler: Ah. Me, George-aniki and Jessica were in the cousin room of the guest house. *Battler: Nanjo-sensei was at the side and it is impossible to go to the main house without being found out. *Erika: I was at the archive in the guest house so I can leave without being found out therefore I do not have an alibi. *Erika: Now all the windows of the houses are sealed. *Erika: As long as the seal are intact, it is impossible to enter or leave from the outside. *Erika: People die when they are killed. *Battler: If someone dies, does it mean someone killed them? *Eva: Of course this is the real thing and is capable of killing. *Eva: Haha. I did not kill those six. *Battler: The external line is not working so we cannot contact the police. We can only wait for the next morning as we can only use the internal lines. *Eva: George! My George is dead *Rudolf: Hideyoshi-niisan is also killed *Nanjo: Hideyoshi-san and George-san are confirmed to be dead. *Erika: Based on the condition of the corpses, it will not be wrong that the murderer is the same one who murdered the six in the study. *Kyrie: When Rudolf-san and I rushed here after hearing a scream, Eva nee-san was already kneeling on the ground crying. *Battler: We were just behind Dad's group who were the first to arrive. After that, Nanjo-sensei immediately hurried here panicking. *Rosa: Maria and I were the last to arrive. *Maria: The chain in the room was cut by a steel cutter. *Erika: Normally, only those who live in the mansion know where the steel cutter is. *Erika: Those include the servants led by Genji-san, Kinzo-san, Krauss-san, Natsuhi-san, Jessica-san *Erika: Only Natsuhi-san and Jessica-san. *Battler: Erika just said 'All the keys are taken away.'. *Rudolf: We sealed the room so until the police arrive, no one can enter or leave the room. *Battler: We went to check the seals on the study and the seals are not broken. The study is still a closed room. *Erika: Firstly, when we arrived at the guest room, Hideyoshi-san and George-san were already dead. *Eva: The doors were not locked. *Rosa: I was with Nanjo and Maria. *Maria: Maria was with Mama in the guest house the whole time. *Nanjo: Battler and the rest never came back so we went out to have a look. After that, we heard Eva-san's scream. *Kyrie: I was with Rudolf-san. *Rudolf: Kyrie and I never took one step out of the room until we heard Aneki's scream. *Jessica: I was in my own room so I do not have an alibi. *Natsuhi: I was also in my own room. The only person who can prove my innocence is myself. *Battler: I can guarantee Erika's alibi. *Erika: I did not have an alibi during the murder in the study. *Erika: We the suspicious people, Natsuhi-san, Jessica-san and I will be locked until morning. *Battler: Handcuffs were used to restrict Erika. It is impossible to leave the room unless the handcuff is removed. *Erika: The key for the handcuffs is left with Battler-san *Battler: The person who killed the six in the study and two in the guest room is the same. *Rosa: The garden shed is locked from the outside so it is impossible to open it from the inside *Maria: I will leave the keys to the garden shed with Battler for keeping them until tomorrow morning. *Eva: We will be resting in the guest house. *Battler: We locked Natsuhi oba-san and Jessica in the shed in the rose garden. *Battler: Not just the door but all the windows in the main house are also sealed. *Battler: As long as the seal is still intact it is impossible to enter or leave the rooms. *Kyrie: Only this room in the main house is sealed from the inside. *Battler: Dad will not kill anyone. *Jessica: How is it possible for mother to kill *Natsuhi: I also believe Jessica is innocent. *Eva: Natsuhi nee-san why are you dead.....,! *Rudolf: Natsuhi nee-san was also killed. *Battler: Natsuhi oba-san was killed... *Battler: The key was with me the whole time!I I did not hand it to anyone!! *Eva: Until we arrived the shed was a closed room. *Nanjo: Natsuhi and Jessica-san are confirmed to be dead. They probably died before dawn. *Battler: Just in case, I locked the shed from the outside. *Battler: I also sealed the window and the door of the shed. As long as the seal is there, no one can enter or leave the shed. *Kyrie :...The seal in our room was not broken until we left the room in the morning. *Rudolf: Battler slept very soundly. We never left the room until morning. *Battler: Dad, Kyrie-san and I could not have killed Natsuhi oba-san and Jessica. *Eva: ......I was sleeping in the guest house so I cannot guarantee the alibi of the other three. *Nanjo: After seeing Eva-san off to rest, I was in the guest house the whole time. *Maria: Mama was with Maria in the guest house the whole time. *Rosa: The shed was a closed room until morning. *Battler: Other than the master keys, this is the only key to the shed. *Battler: Both of them did not commit suicide neither did they kill each other. *Erika: Eva-san, you did not have an alibi when George-san was killed. *Erika: I did not move one step from this place. Neither were the handcuffs removed even once. *Battler: Even if it is possible to unlock the lock using a master key, it is impossible to enter or leave without damaging the seal. *Rudolf: The murderer is on Rokkenjima and is among the 18 of us. *Eva: ...I am going back to the guest house to rest. *Battler: The windows and doors of the guest house are sealed. As long as the seal remains, it is impossible for Eva oba-san to enter or leave the guest house. *Maria: It's the sound of a gunshot. *Nanjo: From this wound, Rudolf-san and Kyrie san died immediately... *Battler: Dad and Kyrie-san were both killed. *Maria: No one is hiding in the room. *Maria: The seal on the window is still in perfect state. *Rosa: Battler-kun, Nanjo-sensei, Maria and I could not have killed Rudolf nii-san and Kyrie nee-san. *Maria: Everyone here has an alibi. *Battler: The guest room where Dad and Kyrie-san were killed　was sealed again. *Battler: All the seals on the crime scenes were neither damaged nor resealed. *Rosa: The seal on the front door is still there.The seal on the guest house is still intact. *Battler: The handcuff is removed, you are free. You are not the culprit. *Erika: I can move freely. *Battler: Maria is not able to kill anyone *Erika: Other than Maria-san, anyone could have killed. *Battler: Eva oba-san locked herself in one of the rooms in the guest house without the intention of coming out. *Battler: The seal on the doors and windows are still intact. *Battler: Rosa oba-san never left Maria's side. The three of them including Nanjo-sensei are in the guest house. *Battler: I was killed. *Erika: All the seals were preserved. (Refering to the shed one's). *Erika: Kinzo, Genji, Gohda, Kumasawa, Kanon, Krauss, Hideyoshi, George, Natsuhi ,Jessica, Rudolf, Kyrie, Battler. The thirteen above are confirmed to be dead. *Erika: Those still alive on this island are Eva-san, Rosa-san, Maria-san, Nanjo-sensei and myself, the five of us. *Maria: When Battler was killed, Maria was with Mama and Nanjo-sensei. *Erika: The seal on the room Eva-san's in is not broken *Erika It is impossible for her to have killed Battler and his family. Category:Terminology Category:Colored Text